Letters to Pacific
by Ask The Oceans
Summary: Ask anything of the Pacific Ocean? Yis
1. Chapter 1

**Pacific's personal ask box!**

A pretty blonde girl stood in front of a camera, shaking. "Um…H-Hi! I'm Pacific… Please ask me qu-questions…I-I would be g-grateful…" she stuttered as tears formed in her eyes.

She shook them away and continued. "I, Um… am sorry for the s-stutter…as w-we go on, through th-the chapters, it should go away cause I know you b-better…."

"You can do what people do on tumblr, or what they do on fanfiction." She finished her sentence quickly and ended with a sneeze. "Sorry about that… I have seasonal allergies. (A/N: later I'm making a tumblr, I think…with chibis cause I suck at drawing D:)

She looked around before starting again. "U-Um…I don't like advertising, much…erm…but I would like to ask you" she sighed a little and her voice began to get smaller with every word. "if you would like to participate…in a drawing c-competition… eep!" She hid behind her hands. "I'm sorry…" She calmed herself and tried again "S-See… what you do is…um….You draw me and send it to the author's email… erm…which is on the pr-profile… and then whoever the author thinks wins, they'll b-be…um…used as the book cover of this story…it's like that for everyone else, too!"

Pacific looked down and twiddled her fingers. "Yes…so, uuum…" She looked directly at the camera, for once. "I'll see you next time. Please ask lots of questions!" She stepped toward the camera and shut it off


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Pacific Ocean!

How do you feel about housing the unofficial end of Route 66, the Santa Monica Pier? (Thought I'd ask cause I'm going there later :D)

Also, where do you live? In a general sense, like a state or country. And do you talk much with the other oceans and seas?

Thanks!

Lilypad The Fourth :D

* * *

Pacific giggles to herself. "I-I had no idea g-getting a question was so… happy ^_^" she coughs, resuming to business.

_Mrs. LilyPad (You have such a cute name, by the way),_

_I think that the Santa Monica Pier is lovely. (As the admin, I wouldn't be able to review the housing, seeing as how I've never been…) It would be so~~ exciting to live there!_

_Um~~ I am an ocean so I technically don't…live anywhere… but author-san lived in England and it now at a…I guess 'summer home' un Louisiana…_

_I talk with the other oceans so much! My best friend is Atlantic, but she can be very rude…_

_I babysit Indian, and he's so adorable! Southern is my younger brother… not by much, but, you know… he's younger and he'll stay that way (giggle)_

_oh! And Arctic is a motherly-type, even though she's only a bit older then me!_

_All my love, _

_Pacific_

Pacific sighed and set down her pen. She had been so excited to answer her first question, it sort of tuckered her out. "Th-thank you, Lilypad, for sending me a question" She said to the camera. "I-I'll upload it as soon as I can! In the mean time, I hope you'll take some time to look at my friend's..and brothers," she grumbles. "Ask stories, which will be open soon… a-and that you ask more questions in the future!" She giggles again, then blushes. "I-I hope to receive more letters soon! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

*plink* Pacific gets up and goes to check her emails, blushing at the sight of her newest review.

**Ohayio, Pacific-chan!**

**I was wondering if you had anyone you liked /**

_Mrs. Kati,_

_Wh-What! N-no…I think it's a little early for you all to be asking questions like that! B-But, no…I don't have anyone I like…for now.._

Pacific puts down her pen and flops herself onto her bed. "No~" She mutters into her pillow. "How embarrassing…" She sits up and looks curiously at the camera, to see that it's still rolling. "Ah!" she jumps back when she sees that it is. "O-Oh…um…If you do want to ask questions like that, I suggest you talk to Atlantic…"

She looks around the room and inhales. "I'm sorry if my answer came across a little…mean."

"It looks like this is only going to be a short chapter, sorry…"

She looks at the ground, still blushing. "I hope you send in more questions, everyone!" she pauses. "The more questions, the longer the chapter, right?"

"So, um, review? Please. You don't have to, I mean, but…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you! You're very sweet. (I'm not entirely used to that...)**

**The shops along the pier were really bright yesterday, and the water was really cold! My parents and I went to go wading and the back of my pants got soaked! **

**The other oceans sound fun! I've been to the Atlantic ocean before, but I was super little so I don't remember much. I'd like to see the other oceans, too, someday. **

**Oh, one other thing. What's your favorite swimming stroke, if you like swimming? Mine's Butterfly (but I'm a little strange like that.)**

**Thank you for answering all my numerous questions, Ms. Pacific!**

**Lilypad the Fourth :)**

* * *

_Ms. Lilypad,_

_I-I'm sorry, I'll try to stop (holds breath) Puha, I-I'm sorry, I don't know how. Should I try being like Atlantic?_

_Oh, I do love the shops on the pier. I sleep with my head up there so I can watch them until I fall asleep. California is beautiful._

_I-I'm sorry about the water thing, N-Next time I'll try to heat up…but…um, I can't help it very much… maybe if you wade on my cheek, I'll think about embarrassing…I can't promise anything, though…S-sorry. I hope the housing is good, though!_

_Atlantic is really nice! She's a little rude sometimes, but she's nice. I wonder if you even can see Arctic… I think it's too cold… But do see Indian! He's so cute~…oh, and I guess Southern, too (tch)…_

_I can't swim in pools, but I can swim in the ocean… um, the Pacific ocean. It's hard work to hold together when we touch water…Like mermaids! But I'm not a very good swimmer… but when I swim in the Pacific, I can hold together easy…for, reasons difficult to explain._

_Answering questions is no problem! I wish I was asked more questions! N-Not that your's aren't good enough, cause they…are. um…sorry._

_With Love,_

_Pacific._

* * *

**Hey Pacific,**  
******You sound so sweet. I love the way you talk you sound so adorable. I'm totally going to try to draw you if I can. Do you like poofy dresses? Is your hair your hair wavy or straight I need to know these things if I want to draw you. If you don't mind telling me that would be great. Hey do you know what anime is, and if you do do you watch it, what's your favorite one. Sorry I ramble a lot, but it's nice to meet you! _**

* * *

_Kitty,_

_W-What? You think _I'm_ cute? I think you have the wrong Pacific. There must be another one out there. As for what I look like... We have a tumblr, I'll link it to our profile..._

_I hope you enjoy drawing me... although I'm not a very fun person (smile)  
I do watch anime, all the oceans do, it's quite entertaining (tee-hee) um, my favorite anime is probably, um...Kamichama Karin or Mamacolle...heh-he..I like cute things...Of course I'm always open to suggestions! I've read every manga by those authors, but, um, I really hope you all will give me a couple suggestions!_

_It's nice to meet you, too, by the way. I don't mind rambling, I ramble when I'm nervous all the time, so it's fine!_

_Love,  
Pacific_

* * *

**I guess I forgot to tell Atlantic who I am exactly. I'm Michigan. The state with the Great Lakes?**

**Anyway... Same question as with Bermuda, but this time it's about Hawaii.**

**Whose idea was it to stick a volcanic hot-spot under you, and are you Hawaii's real mother?**

**Also, why are you so shy? You're the biggest of the five oceans! Use that size to your advantage, hon! People should fear you for that!**

* * *

_Michigan,_

_Hi! It's nice to meet you! (the authors grandparents live in Michigan!)_

_I-I love Hawaii! It's my most prized possession! It's represented on my skirt in this little triangular pattern... Um, But Atlantic says it should have been a zit (cries) I'm not really it's mother, but...um...if it were to have a human form, I'd take care of them like I take care of the islands._

_I-I'm shy because... I really don't like to talk about it...I mean, I don't know why I'm shy, but the others make fun of me all the time... How are the great lakes, anyways?  
Love,  
Pacific_

* * *

"Sorry." Pacific gasps. "It was really long and rambling."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there Pacific,**

**What is the West Coast like? **

**Is it warm?**

**If it is I might just ask Canada to take me there sometime...**

**-Prince Edward Island**

* * *

_Dear Prince Edward,_

_I-I don't know my temperature, but I think it's cold on the west coast, I've had people tell me so. I'm sorry…_

_Pacific_

* * *

**Dear Pacific-**  
**So, um, Hi. I'm New Hampshire, one of America's kids. I was told you guys were writing letters now, so I decided to write.**  
**I'm not very good with new people, I usually come off as "a bitch." Of course yelling at people to not hurt my siblings may not help...**  
**Do you have any siblings? Or is it just you and your fellow Oceans? Do you guys even come to world meetings?**  
**I don't really have much else to say**  
**Signed,**  
******New Hampshire (aka Maddi Jones)**

* * *

_Hello ^_^,  
_

_Who told you, even? We're not that popular, so that's exciting news!_

_No, you don't seem that way at all! I would yell at people if they tried to hurt Indian, too! And...I guess Southern.  
Yes, I do have a sibling, He's Southern (haha). It is just us, we haven't told the countries about ourselves, yet._

_We do world meetings, not with the countries (I _really_ don't see how they don't notice the personifications of us...)_

_Thanks for coming all this way to ask things!  
Pacific_

* * *

**Dear Pacific-**  
**It was Michigan or Hawaii... One of the two. **  
**Well... that's good to hear. I'm glad we can relate on something!**  
**Hmmm... So have you ever talked to the countries formally? Or do you guys just watch them fight? **  
**Signed**  
******New Hampshire (AKA Maddi Jones)**

* * *

_New Hampshire-san,_

_Well, that's really sweet! Tell them I said thank you. And thank you for reading this! (hug)_

_I'm glad, too ^_^. I hope you can find time to PM us, I'm sure we'll become good friends! (You just... might wanna put the subject with the name of which on you're PMing or Southern or Atlantic will answer it with something mean.)_

_I've never talked to any of the countries, no. They don't know we exist (except for Britain, I think. It says in Atlantic's Ask box). I would love to, though. BUt yes, We have to listen to them arguing. I wish they'd argue later in the day so they don't wake up Indian so often :/_

_Love  
Pacific_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey since we've gotten to know you better can I ask who you like (if anyone at all). We all want to know.**

**GlitterPinkKitty**

* * *

_Kitty,_

_I was really serious when I said I didn't like anyone. I haven't met anyone I like, yet!_

_But… if someone wanted to do a collaboration story with the author, you're welcome to get me together with someone, cause she's TERRIBLE at keeping people in character. I guess she shouldn't even be on Fanfiction until her skills get better…_

_Love,_

_Pacific_

* * *

And now, a note from your author:

NO!

I won't have access to my computer from this coming Saturday to next, next Sunday, or late Saturday. (I have a youth trip and my dad is visiting...he hates internet and doesn't know I have FF, I'd like to keep it that way...

Please send in lots of reviews or PMs, and tell your friends! (or don't tell them) I'll make a REALLY LONG chapter when I come back answering all the questions that accumulated over the week...wont that be fun?

Okay, thanks for listening, please have a fun week! (SORRY ABOUT THIS!)


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back from FUGE (Yush :D)

It was TONS of fun, I hope ya'll keep the questions rollin' in!

Please...I'm bored XD


	8. Chapter 8

Pacific looked at the ground, then at the camera. She shifted uncomfortably on the stool.

"Um..Hey." She whispers, then swallows, and speaks louder, if only a little. "I haven't been too active recently, because I haven't been getting reviews… and I miss you guys."

She blushes. "I know I can be annoying…But I promise to be a b-better friend as you get to know me." She fiddles with her fingernail, just staring at it for a solid minute.

"Huh?" She suddenly jerks her head up, staring straight at the camera lens. "Oh, I'm sorry." She nods her head repeatedly in a weird, apologetic way.

"I-I hope you'll start saying hi…I really…really do miss you all…" She looks to the left, then up, a if trying to remember something. "Oh, and I heard from someone (who doesn't want their name leaked) that somebody else was making a Ask The Oceans story?" Pacific shook her head. "I wouldn't get angry at the person if it's true, although I do wish they would inform me…I mean, the Oceans aren't owned by the author, and she doesn't even know if someones already done this…"

"Um…anyways." Pacific swallows. "I _did_ do some research, and couldn't find anyone. But since that was brought up…um… If you wanted to collaborate, you can just tell me and you can play any of the Oceans… and if you already made an account like this, we'll advertise it…"

Pacific shrunk back, fear in her eyes a little. "I'm sorry if this sounds stuck-up…I really don't mean to be…"

She shook her head and smiled softly. "Well, anyways, please start asking me things again!" She nodded once more, this time in a greeting-type way. "Good day!" She said cheerfully and with that, the camera switched off.

* * *

**Sorry it's just a short chapter...sorry if it sounds stuck-up... seriously, I dunno what that person was talking about. They didn't provide me with a link... I'm sorry to who PMed me. I feel really rude right now...**


End file.
